A Change in the Force
by scribe0magic
Summary: Luke Skywalker has hit a snag in getting ready to open his Jedi Academy, most of the knowledge he needs is lost/destroyed. But when the Force offers him a chance to learn the lost knowledge in exchange of saving the past to change it's future with no harm to own timeline, he agrees. But will Luke succeed in saving the past and making it's future bright, or make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

**A Change in the Force**

 _ **Hi, I've been wanting to make a Star Wars fanfiction for a bit now, but didn't know how to go about it. So after reading some time travel fics I decided that that's what I'm going to do as well**_

 **Note: I own nothing of Star Wars minus my fanfictions and a few lightsabers ;)**

Luke Skywalker had a problem, after defeating the Empire and destroying the Sith thanks to his father's sacrifice he scoured the galaxy looking for any lost knowledge of the Jedi to teach to others once he was ready. The problem was that after around five years Luke found very little about the old Jedi order and even less about the few that came before it. This bothered Luke as it was very clear that the Empire was thorough on destroying all knowledge of the Jedi and what they knew

"Mater Yoda, is there anything that I can do to make sure that the knowledge that I pass on to others is the most extensive and thorough?" asked Luke

"Ask me this before you have" replied Yoda's Force ghost "but now an answer from the Force I have"

"Really what?" asked Luke who was highly interested in what Yoda was going to tell him

"To the past the Force will" replied Yoda "In exchange for the knowledge you seek, you must stop the plan's of Palpatine"

"I don't understand master" said Luke who was confused "The Force wants me to change the past?"

"Yes, though your past change not" explained Yoda "different their future will be"

"Wait, you're saying even though I could save my father and stop the deaths of so many, it'll have no impact on how things played out for me?" asked Luke

"Yes, and in return the lost knowledge you seek" replied Yoda

"Alright, but how far back will I go?" asked Luke

"Shortly after the start of the Clone Wars" replied Yoda "a message I will give to my younger self to make way for your trip to the past"

"And what will I need to do on my end?" asked Luke

"Meditate, that is all" answered Yoda "tell them your relationship to your father you must not or things will be for naught"

"I see, but I can tell them my first name and my rank?" asked Luke

"Of course, the Force will tell you when it is time to tell them the truth or not" answered Yoda "make them ready of your arrival I must, till then focus"

"As you wish master" replied Luke as he got ready to meditate

 _32 Years in the Past_

Yoda and the Jedi High Counsel sat down to begin yet another meeting as well as give Anikin and Obi-Wan their next mission with many of them looking down trodden and weary from the war that they did not want. Suddenly Yoda hears a voice in his head

"Seek help you must" called Yoda's future self

"Who are you?" replied Yoda who was confused at what was going on

"From the future I am, and know who I am you do" replied Yoda (F)

"How can this be? You speaking to me from the future?" asked Yoda who was quite puzzled

"One with the Force I am" answered Yoda (F)

"How old was I? Took my place who did?" asked Yoda

"Nearly nine hundred we where" answered Yoda (F) "As who took our place, you must guess. Hmhmhhm"

"Master Windu?" asked Yoda as he quietly looked over to the man who no doubt would take his place when the time comes

"No, long dead Windu was before me" countered Yoda (F) with sadness

Yoda then began naming off all the Jedi Masters he knew, but each time his future self said that they were all long dead before he died until he got to Obi-Wan to which his future self said he died only a few years before he did

"What about Anikin Skywalker?" asked a hesitant Yoda

"Close you are, but no Anikin was also dead before me" answered Yoda (F) "Not entirely dead though it turned out"

"Is needed, an explanation " said Yoda

"And one you will have, but a trade for this help the Force demands" said Yoda (F)

"What trade is asked of us?" asked Yoda

"The last Jedi is in need of knowledge lost he is" explained Yoda (F) "In exchange of him learning this lost knowledge help save the galaxy from the Sith he will, when the time comes"

"From the future this man is?" asked Yoda

"Yes, thirty two years to be exact, but tell not the others of how far into the future he is" answered Yoda (F) "Answers this Jedi Master he will give of his time, but only when the Force tells him it is time to answer"

"How will he come to us then?" asked Yoda

"Focus and the Force will provide, must need aid from the other masters you need" answered Yoda (F) "The Jedi is preparing himself as I speak"

"One thing I must ask" asked Yoda "What will become of his time once he comes to ours?"

"Nothing, the events of his past will not change, but our future will" answered Yoda (F)

"Master Yoda is something the matter?" asked Mace Windu with concern "You've been in some sort of trance for sometime"

"Yes something the matter is" answered Yoda as he sighed deeply "Contacted I have by my future self I have"

"That's impossible, how can that be?" demanded Shaak Ti

"One with the Force I am in the future, that is how" answered Yoda

"If that's true, then who takes your place as Grand Master?" asked Obi-Wan in shock

"No one we know, as everyone who would take up the mantle died before me" answered Yoda solemnly "and from what I understand, though not told directly I fear that our order is gone"

"But how can that be?!" exclaimed Mace Windu in alarm

"Know not I do, but help from the future the Force will send" answered Yoda "This help is the last Jedi alive who seeks the knowledge that was lost when our order was destroyed"

"I'm guessing that in exchange for him learning the knowledge that was lost to him, he's going to help save our order?" asked Obi-Wan "But wont that cause his timeline to be destroyed?"

"No it will not" answered Yoda "His past change not by his coming, but our future will be"

"So how do we bring this Jedi to us then?" asked Plo Koon

"Focus we must, the Jedi is already preparing himself to travel to our time as we speak" answered Yoda

"Can I help?" offered Anakin who was rather worried the future, but also intrigued by this mysterious Jedi from the future

"If you can center our self, then yes" replied Yoda who figured the more help they had the easier it would be to summon this Jedi from the future

 _Present Time_

Luke was in a deep meditative state when he felt a pull in the Force telling him that it was time for him to go into the past and change many things and ensure that the past's future is far brighter than his own past. Luke had already informed his sister Leia about his plans and that he'll be back as soon as he can. Leia wished Luke the best of luck in stopping the Sith's take over and the formation of the Empire

Luke then began feeling as though he was being sucked away somewhere, but didn't stop his meditation or focus as that was crucial to him going into the past working

 _32 Years Ago_

Everyone inside the Jedi Council room began meditating and focusing on one thought, to bring the last Jedi to them so that they can help one another. Them teaching this Jedi things that he was missing and in return he would help save their order. They also wondered what beliefs this Jedi would have and many other questions, but they all knew that they would have to wait until this Jedi was ready to tell them on his own terms

Suddenly they felt a great vortex form in the center of the room as well as sense the Jedi that they sought and found that he had an amazingly high amount of power within him and were rather puzzled by who this person could be

 _In the Chancellor's Main Office_

Palpatine was perplexed, a massive amount of power was gathering around the Jedi Temple, but why it was happening was beyond him

"This may complicate things" mussed the Dark Lord of the Sith "But then again my plans are to well laid to be stopped now"

 _Back with the Jedi Council_

Everyone felt a huge amount of wind whip around them, then as suddenly as the vortex came, it stopped. Everyone looked up and saw sitting in the center of the room in deep meditation was a thirty year old man with sandy blonde hair wearing loose brown robes

"Hello young one it appears as though our efforts worked" greeted Mace Windu

"Master Yoda it's good to see you alive and well" said Luke as he opened his eyes and smiled at the old Jedi Master

"Know me you do?" asked Yoda

"Yes you were the one to complete my training as a Jedi Knight" answered Luke who had a look of sadness as he remembered how Yoda passed away with just him by his side

"See my death did you?" asked Yoda solemnly

"Yes, I was the only one who was by your side as you became one with the Force" answered Luke before he stood up and bowed to the master "Though our first meeting was rather interesting for sure"

"Oh how?" asked Yoda who was intrigued

"The first lesson I learned from you was 'size matters not'" answered Luke with a smile "I mean I had heard just how powerful you were, so I didn't expect you to be so small and old at the time"

Yoda quietly snickered at this as many people underestimated him due to his size and they all regretted it rather quickly "Glad I am that you learned that lesson so quickly"

"Yes, but you refused to teach me due to how old I was at the time" said Luke seriously "it took the spirit of my first master to convince you to train me"

"Oh, and how old were you when you started training?" asked Mace Windu

"Seventeen" answered Luke "I didn't even know about the Force until fate thrusted it upon me"

Everyone was struck dumb by this fact "That's way older than when I first joined the order at nine!" exclaimed Anakin

"Well considering there weren't many Jedi around at the time it's no wounder" said Luke

"How many were left?" asked Plo Koon

"As far as I know, two" answered Luke "and both of them trained me before they died"

Again the council was shocked and stunned by what Luke just told them

"Are you sure?" asked Obi-Wan

"Actually now that I think about it there were a few other Jedi alive before I began my training, but only one survived long enough for me to find her as far as I know"

"Who?" asked Shaak Ti

"She's here in the temple getting ready to become a padawan, but her name I will not give" answered Luke "Just know that she's going to be part of my order's council"

"I take it you're having to rebuild the Jedi Order in our time" asked Mace

"Yes, I've found very little that I didn't actually know already, that's why I'm here in the past" answered Luke "to learn lost knowledge and help save your future"

"Well then, we should test your knowledge first so that we can see what exactly we need to teach you" said Mace

"Agreed, and you can call me Commander Luke, Master Luke, or just Luke" said Luke "Considering no one has asked for my name yet"

"Forgive us Luke, it's just hard to take in everything we've just learned" apologized Obi-Wan

"It's alright" replied Luke

"You're a commander?" asked Anakin

"Yes, I was part of a rebellion against the Empire in which many of the remaining Jedi that I know of were a part of" answered Luke "I joined shortly after learning about the Force and learning the basics from my first master before he died"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Change in the Force**

The day after Luke arrived in the past the Jedi Council decided to test Luke and see what he knew and what could be improved upon. Though when they had Obi-Wan go fetch him from the guest chambers that they provided him Obi-Wan found that Luke was meditating after eating a small breakfast

"My Luke I've haven't met many other Jedi that meditate the way you do" noted Obi-Wan

"Trust me I learned the hard way no to be so rash" replied Luke with a forlorn smile

"Oh? How?" asked Obi-Wan curious

"I lost my hand in a duel with a Sith" answered Luke who frowned at the memory "Master Yoda told me I wasn't ready to face him, but I had to go save my friends and found that it was a trap set by that Sith"

"I see, I wish Anakin learned that lesson when Dooku cut off his arm for a similar reason" said Obi-Wan

"That's terrible" said Luke who felt sorry for his father

"Yes well are you ready to be tested?" asked Obi-Wan

"Yes, I'm centered and ready" answered Luke as he got up and walked to the door

"Oh! Anakin I didn't know you were there" said Obi-Wan with surprise when he saw Anakin standing off to the side

"It's fine Master, I have our next mission after Luke is tested" replied Anakin

"I see, well let's get going then" said Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan and Anakin led Luke down to the training area where different members of the Jedi Council would test Luke in all aspects of the Force

"Alright Luke let's test your knowledge on Force abilities" said Plo Koon

"What do you want me to do?" asked Luke

"Use all the powers you know of at me, don't worry I'll be able to take it" replied Plo Koon

"Considering a found some texts that came from an order of Grey Jedi that spoke of a particular Force power that's regarded as part of the Dark Side when it's not I think I'll start with that" said Luke

"An order of Grey Jedi? I know only of one such order" said Plo Koon "but they haven't been heard or seen in a thousand years"

"What was it?" asked Luke

"They're known as the Order of the Disciples of Balance, they that most powers of the Force had no true alignment mainly when speaking about Force Lightning and said that the Dark Side version was called Sith Lightning" answered Plo Koon "Sadly many of their texts have been lost to us"

"Huh, that's exactly the power that was described in the text I found" said Luke

"Ah I see, but can you use it?" said Plo Koon with some interest as he got ready to defend himself

Luke took it as a go a head and blasted forth a torrent of grey/white lightning from his left hand that while not as deadly as Sith Lightning, was still powerful. Luke though couldn't maintain it for very long due to not having quite mastering that power yet

"My my, you've learned quite a powerful technique" noted Plo Koon after Luke ended the attack "but it's appears as though you haven't fully mastered it yet"

"No I haven't" replied Luke "I know how it works as I was hit by Sith Lightning before, but it's a bit hard to maintain focus as well as not calling upon the Dark Side to help"

"Well from what I've seen I can help with that by teaching you Force Judgment, the Light Side version that I developed" offered Plo Koon

"I didn't even know that power existed" said Luke

"Well then I'll start teaching you after we're done here today" said Plo Koon

"Master Yoda did you see that?" asked Mace Windu who was impressed by Luke's use of Force Lightning without the use of the Dark Side

"Indeed I did" replied Yoda "Much power young Luke has"

"I wonder what else he has in store for us" pondered Mace

Luke then showed them his use and power of Force Push, Force Pull, Force Jump, Force Speed, Force Repulse, Force Wall, Force Wave as well as how powerful his telekinesis was

"My word Luke you know quite a number of powers the Force offers" noted Plo Koon

"Thank you Master, it was an honor to show you" replied Luke with a bow

"It's funny Anakin, that Luke grew up with hardly any Jedi around and yet shows more respect to the Council than you do even though he's just met them" noted Obi-Wan

Anakin didn't like that suggestion so he went into the room and challenged Luke to a lightsaber duel

"If it'll help you let go of your frustration, then yes I accept" replied Luke smoothly and calmly as he got out his lightsaber

The duel between both Luke and Anakin was quite a marvel to behold as Anakin had an early advantage, but Luke slowly managed to out think him as he adapted his fighting style until he managed to disarm Anakin who was in shock from being beaten

"Feel better?" asked Luke as he put his saber away with real concern

"Sort of, but how did you beat me?" replied Anakin

"I've learned how to adapt and overcome in a fight" answered Luke "and it helps to remain focused and not let my emotions cloud my vision"

"So you seal away your feeling when in a fight?" asked Anakin

"I've never closed off my emotions, I just manage to keep them in check" answered Luke "It can be hard at times, but my heart always knows what's right"

"That's not the Jedi Code says" said Anakin with surprise

"It's dead and gone in my time, though my two masters tried to teach me it" said Luke "and some of it I understand, but other parts make no sense and aren't going to be used in my order"

That statement gave the Jedi in the room quite a start as Luke had little regard to the Code that guided and led their lives, but then remembered that Luke came from a time when their code no longer existed and had his own understanding of the Force

"Luke we have some missions that we must attend to, but in the meantime feel free to use the archives as much as you wish" said Mace

"Thank you Master Windu" thanked Luke with a bow "but I must let you know that the Force has asked me to help with some missions from time to time when it calls me to do so"

"Fair enough, we'll get a fighter ready for you for when the time comes" complied Mace "plus I'm interested in seeing you in action on the battlefield"

"So where are we off to Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan once him and Anakin arrived at the hanger

"To capture a Sepertist Mining Operation in the Outer Rim" answered Anakin

"Tell me Anakin what do you think of Luke?" asked Obi-Wan

"He's powerful and well centered" answered Anakin with some annoyance

"Do I detect some jealousy?" teased Obi-Wan

"Maybe, though I can't shake the feeling that I have some sort of connection to him" replied Anakin

"Well, we'll have to wait until the Force tells Luke when it's okay to revel that kind of information" said Obi-Wan "like who was his first master before Yoda"

The Jedi latter found Luke meditating in the gardens of the temple and asked him what should they say when others ask about him. Luke told them to say that he's been on Dagobah where he trained with an unorthodox master and he's just arrived at the temple for the first time as that's mostly true. This told them that Yoda had gone into hiding on Dagobah at some point and trained Luke there as Luke said there weren't many Jedi alive in his time and most were either in hiding or part of the rebels


	3. Chapter 3

**A Change in the Force**

It was a week later that Anakin and Obi-Wan returned from their mission having successfully capture the mining facility and found that Luke had learned a few more Force abilities and also learned that he managed to beat almost all the members of the Jedi Council, minus Mace, Obi-Wan and Yoda. Obi-Wan due to him being gone and Luke stalled out against Mace in an epic duel with neither giving ground and had to stop an hour and a half latter due to fatigue. Luke didn't even bother trying to fight Yoda as he knew he wasn't ready for that yet, which Yoda approved as many of his opponents underestimate him and quickly realize their grave mistake in doing so

"Wow, I can't believe you went toe to toe with Mace and it ended in a tie" said Anakin impressed

"It was one of the hardest duels I've had" replied Luke "Though I don't understand why he wont teach others the fighting style he developed to others, I mean it's a great asset in a fight"

"It brings people too close to the Dark Side, that's why" said Anakin with some frustration

"I take it you tried to learn it?" asked Luke

"Yeah, and failed" answered Anakin "and I'm supposed to be the Chosen One and everything"

"Chosen One? I've never heard of that" said Luke in confusion

"It means I'm supposed bring balance to the Force by destroying the Sith" explained Anakin "Well at least that's what Qui-Gon said"

"Who?" asked Luke

"He was my master before he was killed by Darth Maul" answered Obi-Wan sadly "luckily I was able to kill him afterwords and become a knight because of it"

"He was also the man who saved me from slavery on Tatooine and brought me to the temple when I was nine" added Anakin

"You were a slave?" asked Luke in surprise

"I was, but I don't want to talk about it" replied Anakin

"That's fine, I'm not going to pry" said Luke who felt bad for his father

"Well back to the main topic" interjected Obi-Wan "did Mace say he'd teach you Vaapad?"

"No, he didn't" answered Luke "Which is foolish as there is no one alive in my time who knows it"

"I think part of it is that he's worried that you'll try to teach it to the rest of us" said Obi-Wan "or not understand what his requirements for learning it are"

"He doesn't need to worry about me teaching it to anyone of this time, it's up to him to do that" replied Luke "But I think he also underestimates my judgment as I do know how bases Vaapad works and what it takes to use it, I just don't know how to implement it"

"Do you think I could ever learn Vaapad?" asked Anakin

"Maybe someday, but not right now" answered Luke "you have the potential to learn it, but you need to learn better control over your emotions"

"So if Anakin separated himself from his emotions, he'd be able to learn Vaapad?" asked Obi-Wan

"Force no!" exclaimed Luke "Using your emotions is a big part of Vaapad, in my opinion, plus I'd never tell my students to close of their emotions"

"What? Why?" asked Anakin

"Because we're mortal, it's natural to feel emotions" explained Luke "It's just a matter of not letting them make you do something horrible"

"So you're saying that it's okay to have emotions, but one should not let them take control over their actions?" asked Obi-Wan

"Pretty much, however love is practically the one emotion that can drive away the Dark Side out of someone if used correctly" clarified Luke "but it can also be used against someone as well and cause them to fall"

"Sounds like love is too much of a risk" noted Obi-Wan

"It can be, but it did bring down the Empire" replied Luke

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin go wide eyed at Luke's claim and can sense that he's telling the truth

"Master Obi-Wan, Anakin you're needed in the hanger" said Plo Koon as he approached the group "We have another mission for you"

"Very well" said Obi-Wan and Anakin with a bow before they headed off

"Tell me Luke do you think Anakin is ready to take on a padawan?" asked Plo Koon

"Yes, he is" replied Luke "and she's going to make one fine Jedi someday as well"

"I take it she lives longer than most of us do?" asks Plo Koon

"Yes, but for how long I'm not going to say" replied Luke with a smile as he thinks about Ahsoka who's on his council and how powerful she is

"It's good to hear, I was the one who found her you know" said Plo Koon

"Really? I didn't know that" lied Luke who did know as Ahsoka had told him before

Plo Koon picked up on the lie, but didn't say anything as he figured Luke does met her sometime in the future and was glad for that

 _A Few Days Latter on Christophsis_

"Ah good our reinforcements have arrived" said Anakin with relief as a ship landed not to far away

However when the ship's landing ramp opens only a young togruta and Luke step down

"Luke why are you here?" asks Obi-Wan

"The Force willed me to come with this new padawan to help deliver a message" answered Luke

"Oh, well then it looks like your padawan is here" said Anakin

"Actually Master Yoda assigned me to Anakin" corrected Ahsoka

"What!? No there must be some mistake, I didn't request a padawan" argued Anakin

"I'm sure we can get this sorted out latter" interjected Obi-Wan "Now what was the message?"

"Oh yes, the council requests that you return immediately as there's an important matter that needs to be discussed" answered Ahsoka

"Well we're in a bit of a situation here" said Obi-Wan "and we're unable to leave at the moment"

"What's the problem?" asked Luke

"We've nearly won the battle, we just need to capture their general" answered Anakin "but it's been rather hard to get to him, that's why we called for reinforcements"

"I see, well is there a plan?" replied Luke

Anakin explained his plan to Luke and Ahsoka in great detail

"Alright, sounds like a good plan, I'll stay here and help oversee the clones" said Luke

"Alright Ahsoka stay close and follow me" said Anakin

"Great they have a shield generator" complained Captain Rex just as everyone got ready to go

"Don't worry me and Ahsoka will take care of it" assured Anakin "Just keep them away from the heavy cannons"

"Affirmative" saluted Rex

"So how are we going to get past those droids?" pondered Ahsoka

"Follow me" was all Anakin said

"Are you sure this is going to work?" complained Aksoka as both her and Anakian were hiding under a metal bin in the middle of the path of the droid army

"Trust me Snips" replied Anakin

"Stop calling me that?!" complained Ahsoka

"Be quite" hushed Anakin "we don't want to be caught now do we?"

"No" replied Ahsoka "but how long are we going to have to wait?"

Anakin stayed quite for a moment to gauge if the droids had passed them yet or not before saying "Alright we can move, slowly"

The two of them moved slowly for a few yards before standing up and throwing the bin off. Just then Anakin's com went off, it was Luke

"Luke what is it?" asked Anakin

"You need to hurry, I just got word Obi-Wan was captured and the shield is almost to the tanks" answered Luke "I'm going to go help hold the line as best as I can"

"Understood, we're almost to the generator" said Anakin "Just stay safe"

"I'll be fine, I've been in worse situations" assured Luke before he cut the transmission

Anakin didn't have time to ponder what Luke just said as three destroyer droids rolled in and began attacking him and Ahsoka. With a little difficulty they managed to destroy the droids and made their way to the shield generator

"Careful snips, there might be traps around the generator" warned Anakin

"If that's the case I'll just use the force to plant the bombs" said Ahsoka as she began levitating the explosives into place as fast as she could

"Now lets see some fireworks" said Anakin as Ahsoka detonated the explosives destroying the shield generator with a mighty bang

Thanks to the shield being destroyed the battle ended quickly and the Sepertist general was captured

"Alright lets head home and see what the council wanted from us" said Anakin as a transport came to pick him and Ahsoka up "You know you'd never make as Obi-Wan's padawan, but you just might make it as mine"

Ashoka smiled knowing Anakin decided to take her on as his padawan after all

"You two alright?" asked Luke once he met up with Anakin and Ahsoka

"We're alright" answered Anakin "How about you?"

"Fine, as I said I've been in a war before" replied Luke "I know what to expect"

"Fair enough, but I must ask do you know what the council needs us for that was so important?" replied Anakin

"Not really, I was meditating when the Force told me to come to you" answered Luke "If I had to guess it's some sort of kidnapping"

"Alright, well lets get some rest at least" said Obi-Wan "It's been a long day for us all"

Once they arrived back on Corasaunt they met up in with some of the council members and were told that they were needed to rescue Jabba the Hutt's missing son

"You're telling me that we're going to go rescue the son of Jabba the Hutt?" demanded Anakin who didn't like the idea

"Need the space routs we do" retorted Yoda

"Fine but why me?" asked Anakin

"Used to dealing with the Hutts you are" answered Yoda

"So do you we know where his son is being held?" asked Obi-Wan

"We've discovered that he's being held on Teth" answered Mace Windu "We suspect that the Separatists are the ones who kidnapped him, so be careful"

"Understood" replied Anakin who wasn't to thrilled to help the Hutts before they left the room

"Hey Luke are you coming with?" asked Ahsoka eagerly as they walked down the hall

"Sorry, but no" answered Luke "I don't like the Hutts anymore than Anakin does"

"Care to explain?" asked Obi-Wan

"All I'll say is that Jabba captured my twin sister when she tried to save our friend from him and was forced to wear a slave girl's outfit" answered Luke "Of course she got revenge for those who suffered because of Jabba when we all escaped from being fed to the sarlack"

Anakin quickly gave Luke a look of surprise as he never mentioned having a twin before

"What? Oh, sorry" apologized Luke "It's just no one has asked about my family yet, but I'm sworn not to say who my parents are as that'll cause way to many issues right now"

"I see... that's understandable" said Obi-Wan "but can you tell us if she's force sensitive or not?"

"She is, but she only knows enough to pass as a knight as she more interested in politics than being a Jedi due to her upbringing" answered Luke "and before you ask, we were separated at birth to keep us safe from the Sith"

"A smart move, it would have been terrible loss if either one of you were raised by the Sith" said Obi-Wan with some fear

"It was Master Yoda's idea to separate us" said Luke "but that's all I'm going to say for now"

"Fair enough, good luck with your training" said Anakin as him, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan headed off to the hanger and Luke headed to the archives

 _A Few Hours Latter on Teth_

We find Obi-Wan in a duel with Asajj Ventress when suddenly a Dathomirian woman wearing long black robes and a large headdress appeared seemingly out of no where and they also saw that she had three lightsabers at her side

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" demanded Ventress

"I am the Mistress of the Void" replied the woman "I think that's more than enough to answer you're question"

Asajj's eyes went wide as she learned about this woman from Dooku "That's impossible! You lived over a thousand years ago!"

"Our order has the technology to travel threw time, so it's not impossible" replied the woman calmly

"I must report this at once!" cried Asajj as she ran away in fear

"Ok..." said Obi-Wan "I could use a bit more clarification on my end"

"I am Lady Hexea of the Order of the Disciples of Balance" answered Hexea with a smile "We recently felt a disturbance in the Force and needed to figure out what the cause was"

Obi-Wan was awe struck as he and many other Jedi read about a Sith who was very different than her brethren and was recruited by Master Sensei as famous Sith slayer from a thousand years ago who joined the Diciples shortly after getting married after a incredibly dangerous mission

"I take it you know who I am?" asked Hexea

"Yes, and I must say all accounts about your Force presence are correct" replied Obi-Wan

"Yes, a swirling darkness that gives comfort to others is much nicer than a raging mass that seeks to destroy all in it's way" replied Hexea "Now I must be going, I need to report back. I trust you'll tell your council of our meeting?"

"Yes, this is a matter of great importance" agreed Obi-Wan

"Good, our leadership will visit your temple soon" said Hexea as she melded into the shadows and vanished

Obi-Wan decides to head to Tatooine to help negotiate the treaty with Jabba the Hutt

Eventually Obi-Wan manages to contact Anakin from Tatooine telling him that he needs to hurry as he doesn't have much time to deliver his son. Anakin tells Obi-Wan that Rotta is sick and needs medical help, but Obi-Wan tells him that there's no time for that at the moment and try to improvise until they can get proper help

"Master, there's a medical bay on this ship" said Ahsoka "I'll go see if there's anything there that'll help us"

"Good thinking Snips" praised Anakin

"Thanks master" replied Ahsoka as she took Rotta into the med bay

"Well master it looks like this little guy is going to make it" said Ahsoka once she gave Rotta some medicine and he fell asleep

"That's good to hear" said Anakin with relief "the sooner we get him home the better"

Suddenly the ship is attacked as they enter Tatooine's atmosphere

"Looks like somebody doesn't want him to get home" said Anakin as he maneuvered the ship to avoid getting hit

"I'll see about getting the weapon systems online" said Ahsoka as she went to work

"Hurry up!" complained Anakin as the gun fire kept getting closer

"Trying, but the main gun is locked in the forward position" replied Ahsoka in frustration

"Go make sure stinky is strapped in and secure" ordered Anakin "R2 will take over in trying to get this thing to work"

"Alright master, just make sure we don't blow up" said Ahsoka as she made her way over to Rotta and made sure he was alright

Unfortunately the ship took a massive beating and was forced to crash land in the Dune Sea

"Well that could have gone better" complained Ahsoka as they got out of the ship

"Hopefully we're not to far from Jabba's Palace" said Anakin

"Let's hope so" agreed Ahsoka "but master what are we going to do if the people who attacked us find us?"

"Don't worry Snips, I have a plan" replied Anakin with a smile

As the group was almost at their destination they were ambushed by Count Dooku, however Ahsoka had gone off in a different direction with Rotta while Anakin played decoy

"Dooku, I should have known this was your fault" snarled Anakin

"Ha! You'll never make it in time to deliver Jabba's young son" mocked Dooku

"Well all I have to do is get past you, shouldn't be to hard" said Anakin as he pulled out his lightsaber and got into position

"Arrogant as ever I see" mocked Dooku as he to got ready to fight

"You're going down!" yelled Anakin as he jumped to attack Dooku

"Foolish boy" said Dooku as he blocked Anakin's strike

So a very hard duel began between Anakin and Dooku with neither one giving any ground until Dooku managed to slash the backpack that Anakin had on

"You've failed Jedi" said Dooku triumphantly "Young Jabba's son is dead now"

"Actually all you managed to kill was some rocks" replied Anakin as he tossed the bag causing the rocks to fall out

"Ah, so you've entrusted your young padawan with the mission" mused Dooku "But will she make it there in one piece?"

Anakin quickly realized that Ahsoka could be in danger, and quickly jumped onto the speeder that Dooku arrived on to try to help her

Meanwhile Ahsoka was having her own problems as she was ambushed by Magnaguards that proved difficult to take down, but luckily for her Hexea appeared out of no where and whipped out the droids with the Force

"Who are you?" asked Ahsoka in awe and fear

"A friend" replied Hexea "now lets get this little one home"

"Right" agreed Ahsoka

"Who are you?" demanded Anakin as he arrived at Jabba's Palace at the same time Ahsoka and Hexea did

"Someone who doesn't want Dooku to win" replied Hexea

"I sense the Dark Side is very strong with you, so again tell me who you are" demanded Anakin

"Have you heard the legend of the Mistress of the Void?" asked Hexea and she tilted her head

"Yes, why?" asked Anakin who wasn't trusting Hexea very much

"Well, she's me" explained Hexea "I've already met with another Jedi and told them that our order will be making contact with yours very soon due to a disturbance we felt in the Force"

"Excuse me what business do have?" asked a guard who came outside

"This" answered Anakin as he showed the guard Jabba's son Rotta to him

"Well then follow me, Jabba will be most pleased" said the guard

Of course it wasn't that easy as Jabba still called for Anakin and Ahsoka's death, but it was stopped by a call from his uncle who admitted to helping the separatists kidnap his son

"Glad that's over" sighed Anakin as the group headed back to Coruscant

"Yeah, but I'm going to miss that little huttlet" agreed Ahsoka

"Me to, if just a little" said Anakin

"Ha, I knew you liked him" said Ahsoka

(Note: if you're wondering how Hexea looks like in a better way, just look up the Skylander Hex as she's the inspiration for her)


	4. Chapter 4

A Change in the Force

It was less than a week after Hexea first appeared a simply gargantuan ship appeared near Coruscant space, it was so large that it could be seen from the surface of the planet. Everyone became incredibly scared as they had no idea who the ship belonged to

Thankfully it didn't take long for the ship to be identified as the infamous ship Orcel, the flagship of the Order of the Disciples. This meant that the order was back in full, much to the ire of Palpatine as his plans could be derailed massively as the Order of the Disciples might stand in his way. And there wasn't really anything he could do to get rid of them due to just how powerful they were

A small transport ship left Orcel and headed down to the Jedi Temple. The jedi and Palpatine could sense that the people on the ship were incredibly powerful

Once the ship landed twelve solders stepped down and stood at attention before two people stepped down the ramp. The Jedi Counsel had come out in force to greet the new arrivals. They saw that one of the two people was Lady Hexea, and it wasn't just from her appearance but also by her presence in the Force

"Hello I am Master Sensei" greeted the man next to Hexea

"Master Senesi, I must ask how are you still alive?" asked Master Plo Koon "The last we heard about you or Hexea was a thousand years ago in the time of Darth Bane"

"Darth who?" replied Sensei "We time traveled from over five thousand years ago in the time of Darth Reven, not a thousand"

"Oh? then how was it that we didn't hear anything about either of you until a thousand years ago?" asked Mace Windu

"Our order kept our legacy alive for all those years, but at the same time our order fell into decline until it retreated completely into the Unknown Regions a thousand years ago" explained Master Sensei

"How do you know that?" asked Mace

"We met up with them before Hexea showed herself to Master Obi-Wan" answered Sensei "We needed to find out what went on while we were gone after all"

"Is there any particular reason you've returned now?" asked Master Plo Koon

"The child from the future that's why" answered Lady Hexea "We want to know what his time holds for our order, as our founder is currently in hibernation"

"The Master is still alive after all these years?" asked Mace Windu in disbelief

"He's far older than any of us, even the order itself" said Master Sensei "In fact I believe he's older than even the Jedi Order"

"No one can live that long" argued one of the masters

"There isn't much the Force can't do" said Master Sensei "I've seen the man preform incredible feats with the force myself, but before we time traveled he went into hibernation"

"I met the man myself, he's more powerful than either one of us by far" added Lady Hexea

"If your telling the truth, then The Master would have extensive knowledge of the past" said Master Plo Koon

"He might, but remember that he stayed in the shadows of galactic events" said Master Senesi "Plus I don't know how willing he would be on talking about the past either"

"Can we please go inside now?" asked Lady Hexea "I'm a little tired of standing here on the landing pad"

"Of course" said Master Yoda "Now inside we go, we will"

The leaders of the Disciples just shook their heads and followed the Jedi inside the temple

"This place hasn't changed much since the last time I was here" noted Master Sensei

"You were once a Jedi at one point right?" asked Plo Koon

"Yes I was, but the entire fiasco of me getting married during my knighthood _after_ I gain permission to do so from the high counsel of my time for taking completing a vital mission that had less than a one percent chance of success" answered Master Sensei

Anikin Skywalker overheard that bit of intel and was shocked to learn that

"But, no one is allowed to marry at all in the order" said Mace Windu

"I'm aware of that, but the counsel was desperate for the mission to be done and offered to one wish to the person who completed it, they didn't think I'd ask to be allowed to marry the woman I was in love with" said Master Sensei "But as a man who has a high code of honor, they had little choice to uphold their deal. Otherwise the result would have been devastating for the order at the time"

"Ah yes, your code of honor I read about that" said Mace Windu "I also read that you killed more Sith than any other Jedi in history"

"True I killed a large number of Sith, but that's because Sith tend to be dishonorable" said Master Sensei "But don't forget I've done the same to Jedi who have also been dishonorable"

Mace remained quite after that

"Now that you are here, what are you planning to do?" asked Obi-Wan

"Not much besides regaining our old standing in the galaxy, while at the same time staying out of this stupid war unless it would effects us in anyway" answered Master Sensei

"Are you going to help us end the Sith now that they've returned?" asked Mace

"No, our order is sick and tired of the Jedi and Sith killing each other off all the time, the only reason we'd get rid of the Sith behind the war is if they strike against us first" answered Master Sensei in a hard tone "Now don't think we'll help at all, but we're going to stay out of any major conflicts. Unless it involves worlds that we have investments in"

"I see..." said Mace Windu

"If you have a problem with us then say something" said Master Sensei

"How can you stand a user of the dark side just stand next to you?" replied Master Windu in a hard tone

"Who? Lady Hexea?" asked Master Sensei " _I_ was the one who recruited her to join our order in the first place"

"It is true, and he brought me before The Master who had never recruited a Sith into the order before" said Hexea

"He was shocked when I did as he would have never thought I, a man known to kill numerous Sith, would bring a Sith before him" said Master Sensei

"I was terrified at the time as I didn't know what Master Sensei was planning at the time" said Hexea "But once he started explaining to The Master why I was brought before him, I was shocked to learn how high an opinion he had of me because of how I carried myself and used the Dark Side of the Force"

"And with her joining us we gain much needed insights of the Dark Side and a new way to access it for the order" finished Master Sensei

"May we move why you came here?" asked Obi-Wan

"Yes lets" agreed Master Sensei

Master Sensei and Hexea said that they only really wanted to see what changes there were between the Jedi of their era and the current Jedi, as well as met Luke and ask him what he knew about their order

What they found from Luke was that he knew very little about them and had found an old text of theirs that explained how to use Force Lightning without using the Dark Side of the Force

However what they discovered from the current Jedi Order was very alarming, they weren't very different to how things were back in their day, as well as believing that the Sith had been wiped out completely and they didn't need to worry about the Dark Side anymore until Darth Maul appeared some years ago. This made Master Sensei and Lady Hexea incredibly worried as they both knew that the Sith were still around, given their experience and knowledge of the Sith

They told Luke that he best keep an eye on how the current Jedi Order runs things, as that would led to their downfall most likely. When Luke asked what they meant Master Sensei and Lady Hexea told him that the order has grown arrogant and complacent in many years since the Sith went into hiding, something that has happened many times in the past and something that needs to be avoided if the order is to survive


	5. Announcement

**Announcement**

I have recently created a story where I interact with the various characters that are under my influence as well as give news and updates on what is going on with my work called: Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum. So if you have any concerns about a particular story you might find some news about it there, and if you put a comment asking about a story that I haven't talked about yet, I should get around to making a chapter about it

Also this announcement will be replaced with a new chapter at some point for the stories that I am still working on, just please be patient with me as I don't have much time right now to work on any of my stories (As of 1-24-2019)


End file.
